Idk wut to call this yet
by CandyPonPon
Summary: Star vs the forces of evil, japanese high school anime. Idk what to call the title. It's a new thing I'm trying. Starco. Jackie is a bit ooc
1. Chapter 1

**This is a japanese high school based story like in the mangas. Here are some words you should know.**

 **kun : used after boy's name**

 **sama : used after someone you are obsessed with or you worship them.**

 **Senpai : used after a senior.**

"Ma-kun~"

Marco sighed. He picked up his school tie and belt. Star came skipping into Marco's room in her japanese school uniform. Her skirt was short and her shirt was baggy with long sleves. She played with her own tie and giggled. "You're so cute, Ma-kun~"

Marco blushed. "Star, stop calling me Ma-kun. You can just call me Marco. And I am NOT cute!" Star pouted. "But everyone at school calls you Ma-kun." Marco sighed again. "That's because it's hard to pronounce Marco in Japan and if they tried, it would just turn into Mako which seems like a girl's name!"

Star grinned. "Mako seems cute too~"

Marco blushed. It's been a 2 years since Star came to live with him. At first, he was just a 17 years old high school boy living with his parents, studying in a highschool in Tokyo. Until a girl fell from the sky right in front of him. He was forced to take her home with him due to his naturally nice attitude.

Time passed by and Marco became fond of the princess. He would stare at her when she eats, stare at her when she sings and stare at her when she dance. Hell, He used most of his time staring at her.

Star and Marco walked to school together everyday. They would pass a manga shop everyday and Marco would always tell Star that they can visit it after school together.

They finally reached the school and a lot of guys flocked around Marco. "Ma kun,you came to school with Star again! What is your relationship with the cutest foreighn girl in the school anyway?"

Marco blushed. He couldn't tell them they were living together. If he did, they would imagine various things beyond imagination.

"Ma kun~ let's go to class~" Star said as she glomped on Marco's arm. Marco blushed and the guys glared at him. Marco shrugged it off and walked to class with Star.

A cute girl turned around to face Marco. "Good morning, Mako senpai." Marco sighed. "Please just call me Ma-senpai, Jakie." The girl grinned. "I really want to call you Mako sama though." Marco blushed and Star frowned.

"Marco,why did you just blush because Jakie wants to call you Mako sama?" Star asked as she moved her gace closer to Marco's. "If you want, I can call you Mako sama too." Marco blushed redder than before. "Shaddup!"

Star began to giggle and touch Marco. Marco just grew redder and redder as he talk to Star. This did not escape Jackie. She pulled onto Marco's sleeve.

"Mako senpai, I really need to talk to you about something outside. Privately." Jakie said as she tried her hardest to look cute. Marco excused himself from Star and trailed after Jakie. Star became suspicious. While she was having a mental battle whether to follow them or not, They have reached the rooftop of the school building.

"So, Jackie, what was it that you wanted to say?" Marco asked as he sat on the floor. The wind blew his hair and he closed his eyes for comfort. Jackie blushed and sat next to Marco.

"Um..Mako senpai."

Star decided to follow them after all and rushed to the rooftop.

"What is it Jakie?"

Star raced to the top floor and grabbed the doorknob to the rooftop.

"Um..Mako senpai..I...I really love you!"

Star turned the doorknob at the exact moment Jakie said those words. Marco was surprised and blushed red. Jakie blushed so red it would put cherries to shame.

Star's jaws dropped as she realized what was going on. She closed the door after saying, " Hey, you two, it's time for class."

...

Star didn't talk to Marco at all that day. She kept silent, making Marco really worried. She didn't even remind him to take her to the manga shop. They walk home in dead silent, making it seem like there was a barrier between the two.

When they reached home, Star bolted inside and flopped on her bed. She ignored Marco's knocks. Marco finally gave up and went to his room to do his homework.

...

Marco couldn't take it anymore. It was dinner time and his parents were not coming home until 8. Marco was waiting patiently for Star to come down, dancing and giggling like always. She'll plop down next to him and give him a friendly hug as thanks for the food. However, that didn't happen at all. Marco walked up stairs and knocked on Star's door loudly.

"Star butterfly, you will not ignore me!" Marco shouted. Star was surprised to hear Marco shout and jolted. She flopped back down. "I can't eat with you, anymore."

Marco frowned. "Star, don't talk nonsense." This time, it was Star's turn to frown and she stood up. She opened the door and Marco was shocked. Star's face showed tears and a tinted pink blush on her cheeks..

"I can't eat with you or walk with you or talk to you anymore right? Hell, I can't even live here anymore, right?!" Star said. Marco looked at Star, confused. "Star, what are you talking about?"

Star started to cry again. "Well, now that you have that junior girl Jakie as a girlfriend, I can't come near you since that would just be a problem. I'll only be a burden to you and you'll never talk to me again. We can't go to school together or visit the manga shop together. I can't even complete my goal since I got here, now"

Marco frowned. "What was your goal?"

Star blushed and turned her head away. " Being your girlfriend."

Marco's eyes widened and he blushed. Star blushed red and clasped her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry, I'll move out!" She started to run away as Marco grabbed her arms.

"Wha-" Star didn't get to finish. Marco's lips crashed into hers. Star was surprised but soon return the kiss. Marco deepened the kiss even more as Star ruffle his hair. Soon, they broke apart for air.

"Uwaaaaaa!" Star said as she covered her face with her hands. "Whaaaaatt?!" Marco smiled. "I never said that I like Jakie, you know." Marco said and Star blushed. "Man, Star, you really got me wrapped up around your finger." Star blushed even more. "Baka!"She said as she hugged Marco. Marco smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Mako sama."

Marco smiled. "Seems like you did complete your goal after all."


	2. She's not giving up

"Star, wake up, it's time to go to school."

Marco shook his girlfriend. Yup, non other than the princess from another dimension.

"5 more minutes, please?" Star mumbled. Marco smiled. Even at the age of 17, his girlfriend still acted like a child. He didn't mind it though. It's one of the parts he found adorable about her.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to kiss you." Marco said. He smiled as the thoughts of yesterday came into mind. Star sorta confessed to him and they shared a mutual love. They kissed for a couple of times before their parents came home.

Star grinned, still closing her eyes. "Now, I wouldn't call that a punishment, would I? More like a reward." Marco smiled and kissed Star. Star deepened their kiss and opened her eyes. "Okay, I'm fully awake now."

They went to school together like everyday. They reached their class and was greeted by everyone, as always. Nothing seemed to cause a commotion until Star opened her mouth.

"Ma kun, let's go on an after school date!"

Marco blushed red and everyone in class turned to him. They all look bewildered.

"Whaaaaaaaattttt?!"

Marco covered his face with his hands as Star just stared at everyone, confused. "What's the bigggie, everyone. The last time everyone looked this surprised was when I casted a unicorn with laser eyes." The boys flocked around Marco and the girls blush and squealed.

"Ma kun~ are you saying you are dating Sata chan~?" Cooed the boys. Some of them seemed sad for not winning Star's heart. "By Sata, do you mean Star? If so then...yea..I..I am." Marco stuttered as his face flushed. The guys all cheered. "Like, finally."

One of the girls rubbed her chin and thought for a while before saying,

"Ma kun, I heard you were confessed to by Jackie chan?"

Marco's eyes widened as he realized that he hadn't rejected her properly yet. The girls all glared at that one girl. Star grew a dark aura and smiled like an evil villian. "I can always brain wash her into thinking she likes someone else and doesn't know you at all.."

Marco sweat dropped. Star could actually be scary when she's jealous. "Star, I'll tell her properly that I already have a girlfriend this lunch break, okay? You can come with me if you want." Marco touched Star's shoulder and she blushed. "That's okay, I trust you."

...

Lunch break finally came and Marco rushed to the first year classes. He finally found Jackie and called her. Jackie jolted up and her eyes sparkled as she saw Marco. "Mako senpai!" She beamed and ran over to him. He signalled her to the rooftop and she followed.

"About your confession, Jackie..." Marco began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Jackie just stared at him with her big round orbs, waiting for him to say something.

"Look, I can't go out with you since I already have a girlfriend."

Jackie slumped down on the floor. "Wait...you have a girlfriend? Since when?" Marco blushed. "Since Star confessed to me last night." Jackie made a fist. "Sata senpai? That bastard." "Wha-" Marco didn't get to finish his sentence since Jackie already left.

...

"Star, I already rejected Jackie." Marco told Star on their way to a ramen shop for their after school date.

"Yeah, she made that clear by calling me a bastard while I was buying melon bread." Star said, annoyed. Marco looked at Star, surprised. "Star...what happened?" Star shrugged. " She told me that I was a bastard for stealing you and she will definitely not give up. " Star pointed at Marco. "So you better be aware."

Marco smiled and put ruffled Star's hair. "She's not going to take me away from you that easily, you know." Star smiled as she touched Marco's hand. " I know."

...

The next day, Marco was the chosen one to clean the storage room. He sighed as he picked up a mop and started sweeping. He was about to leave when Someone pushed him in and locked the door. "What the?!" He said as he banged the door loudly. "HEY!"

Suddenly someone came out of the other side of the storage room with a mop.

"Mako senpai?"

Marco's eyes widened as he noticed that that person is Jackie. "Jackie? What are you doing here?" Marco asked. "I was on duty to clean the back storage room, senpai. Could it be that we are locked in here together?" Marco banged the door again but failed to open it. "I guess we are."

"Oh no." Jackie said as she started to form a grin behind Marco's back.

"I really can't give up on you senpai."


	3. Endless

"Mako senpai~" cooed Jackie," I found a blanket."

Marco looked over at Jackie to see a blanket. Only one.

"How are we going to cooperate like this with inly one blanket?" Marco asked. Jackie picked up the blanket and covered herself with it. "It's pretty cold, Mako senpai, why don't come in here and share the blanket with me?"

Marco froze. "No, sorry Jackie, I can't. I promised Star to be aware." Jackie looked at him with her big orbs, confused. "What do you mean, Mako senpai?" Marco looked away. "I promised Star to be aware of you."

Jackie grinned. "Can you be seduced by me,Mako senpai?"

Marco turned around to see Jackie's face up close. He could feel her heart beating. He turned read, uncomfortable with the closeness. "Jackie, stop it, no." Marco said, pushing Jackie away. "You just have to accept that I don't like you in that way."

Jackie backed away and frowned. "Geez, Mako senpai. You could do much better than her. Why can't you just accept me?" Marco frowned. "I already accepted Star, Jackie. I can't accept you too, you know that."

Jackie pouted but Marco just ignored it. She finally pulled out a key.

"Wha-"

"It's the door's keys, Mako senpai. I really can't have you, can I"

Marco took the keys and opened it. He ran out, followed by Jackie. "You better be prepared, Mako senpai, I'm not giving up on you that easily." Then, she ran away.

...

Marco went home and was greeted by a sobbing Star, who thought Marco was lost through a portal and went out to space by accident. She hugged Marco tightly and Mr. And Mrs. Diaz smiled.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Star said when she released Marco. Marco told them what happened and Star became enraged. She was about to kill Jackie with a kitchen knife but Marco stopped the idea.

...

Star only glared at Jackie the next day. She would have a dark aura with her everytime she walked pass Jackie. Jackie just ignored her, making Star even more frustrated. Jackie would send winks at Marco, resulting to Star making a fuss over it.

The guys all gared at Marco for stealing the hearts of 2 of the most beautiful girls in the whole school. Marco just glanced nervously at Star, who smiled in return, making everyone even more jealous.

...

"I hate her soooo much!" Star screamed, obviously frustrated, while they were walking home. Marco sighed. "I know, I know."

Star gritted her teeth. "She would always get on my nerves! Like, what's the point of that?!" Marco sighed again. "She's trying to get on your nerves. Just ignore it all and she'll get bored and stop." Star pouted. "Fine, fine."

Marco ruffled her hair. Star looked up. "Why are you always ruffling my hair?" Marco smiled, "Because I like your hair." Star smiled. "Well, I like your lips."

Marco blushed and took Star to one of the corners of te road, where there are few people. Star was confused but finally got it when Marco kissed her. She started to kiss him back passionately.

"Scratch that, I love your lips" Star said, smiling brightly when they finally stopped kissing. Marco smiled and hold Star's hand as they walk home. Who knew that someone who fell from the sky would actaully be the love of his life?

•

•

Endless~❤️


End file.
